memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Registre
]] Au sein de la Fédération mais aussi ailleurs, les vaisseaux sont enregistrés avec des noms mais aussi des nombres, tous les deux souvent précédés d'un préfixe désignant l'autorité qui contrôle le navire. Le préfixe, le nomù et le numéro de registre sont peints sur la coque du vaisseau à des fins d'identification. Le numéro de registre est généralement une combinaison de chiffres et de lettres : le préfixe (qui indique souvent le type du vaisseau ou l'organisation à laquelle il appartient), une séquence de chiffres (l'immatriculation du vaisseau à proprement parler), et parfois un suffixe (utilisé lorsque plusieurs vaisseaux portent le même nom). Les vaisseaux de Starfleet en service actif ont un numéro de registre commençant par NCC (voir Registre de Starfleet), tandis que les vaisseaux expérimentaux portent le préfixe NX. Les vaisseaux civils, pour leur part, utilisent des préfixes variés. Il ne faut pas confondre le préfixe d'un vaisseau avec son préfixe d'identification. :Les numéros de registres peuvent changer, ce qui semble notamment être le cas de l' . La raison de ces changements reste toutefois inconnue. Les préfixes de registre Les cultures qui utilisent les codes de registre ajoutent souvent des préfixes aux numéros de matricule, généralement un préfixe alphabétique. :La signification de ces codes est basée sur des preuves indirectes et sur le bon sens – dans la "réalité" ces codes pourraient avoir des significations très différentes. * NCD - navette Iyaaran * NCV - Starfleet (Fédération), vaisseau temporel (29ème siècle) * NDT - Vaisseau civil de la Fédération, transport * NFT - Vaisseau civil de la Fédération, transport * NGL - Vaisseau civil de la Fédération, vaisseau de fret * NSP - Vaisseau scientifique de la Fédération (Vulcain) * NX - Starfleet (Fédération), prototype ** Avant : Starfleet (Terre), classe NX * NXP - Starfleet (Fédération), prototype (Defiant'' Pathfinder) * "V8 5047 01102238345-8" - navette vulcaine de type Surak * YLT - Vaisseau Yridien Aside from the registry prefixes, Starfleet at one time also used letters after the main registry prefix to further define specific types of craft. An example of this is the freighter [[USS Huron|USS Huron]], with it's registry of NCC-F1513. :According to the novels of Diane Duane and Peter Morwood, Klingon starships use a "KL" registry prefix. Diane Duane's [[Star Trek: Rihannsu|''Rihannsu]] novels give the prefix ChR for Romulan starships Ship name prefix A ship name prefix is a series of letters that precede a ship's name, and are used to indicate the vessel's purpose and origin. The Federation appears to be the primary adherent to this system, although there have been instances where other races have appeared to use this system as well. # The name prefixes DEV, VK and HMS are from ships sent to the Ficus sector. (TNG: "Up The Long Ladder") # The name prefixes FMS and USGS are from ships listed on a Deep Space Nine arrival roster. (DS9: "Whispers") # With Earth's national prefixes (British HMS and Russian VK) still in use up to the founding of the Federation, it is probable that USS still meant United States Ship in the same timeframe, but we only have one example to look at. Further speculation removed from the table, would include other Earth national prefixes (Australian HMAS, Canadian HMCS, etc.) also still existing at that time. Background information The most famous registry number, of course, is NCC-1701, that of the original ''Enterprise''. It was chosen by Matt Jefferies, who was a pilot before joining the Star Trek staff, and based the registry number on 20th century aircraft identification codes. In the 20th century, the letter "N" indicated a United States origin, and the letter "C" indicated a civilian aircraft. Jefferies added a second "C" to represent the inevitible cooperation with the Soviet Union (CCCP). In some fandom circles, it is claimed that the prefix "NCC" stands for "Naval Construction Contract" ([[Star Trek Blueprints|''Star Trek'' Blueprints: General Plans Constitution Class USS Enterprise]] by Franz Joseph Designs, Ballantine Books, 1974) or "Navigational Contact Code", but there is no canon basis for this conjecture. VK prefix Based on usage—[[VK Yuri Gagarin|VK Yuri Gagarin]] and [[VK Velikan|VK Velikan]]—it is probable that the VK prefix means a Russian ship in Star Trek. In the real world, the Russians do not use prefixes for their ship names. * In he book The Hunt for Red October, the primary Alfa class attack sub is named V.K. Konovalov, in honour of Vladimir Konstantinovich Konovalov. This suggests that the use of VK as a Russian prefix, is either an error on the part of the Star Trek writers, or an homage to Tom Clancy. * VK might also be used by the Star Trek writers to mean an acronym for Военный Корабль (Military Ship, Voenny Korabl) which is not used in the real world either, but at least makes some sense. External Links * [http://starchive.cs.umanitoba.ca/?ships/prefixes/ Star Trek Ships: Expanded - Prefixes] at The STArchive de:Registriernummer en:Registry ja:レジストリ